


Happy's Damsel

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Big brother Tig, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Language, Multi, Protective Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Tig's younger sister(like in your twenties) and you get into some trouble with a gang and you go to him for help, and Happy gets really jealous and protective of you and know one can figure out why until he finally admits that he's really into you"





	1. Chapter 1

“Look, I don’t care about why, If you owe them money then you need to figure it out and get it. They showed up at my job!” 

Your boyfriend nodded, his head in his hands. 

“I’m scared. They were at my job, they came here the other day, they left a note on my car. I told you to go to rehab before shit got out of hand but no, you don’t need it. You’re fine.” 

He nodded and stood, wrapping his arms around you and whispering to you as you broke down. You felt bad throwing something like that in his face but when your safety was continuously being threatened along with his, it was becoming harder to be reasonable.

Your boyfriend was an addict, had been for a while. When you’d met, he was clean. After a while, he relapsed and your relationship had been stressed to the point where you broke up, only agreeing to get back with him if he got clean. He did and with some hesitance, you’d taken him back. That had only lasted 2 months when he relapsed again only this time, he owed $700 to a local gang member who was also his dealer. Now he owed them money and hadn’t said a word to you, worried that you’d leave him again. Had he told you, you would’ve scrounged around and tried to round something up but you were entirely clueless until you found a note on your windshield in the morning before work, telling you that you and your boyfriend better come up with the money.

You’d ran inside scared and showed your boyfriend. Things had only gone downhill from there. They’d left more notes, showed up at your workplace and had the secretary give you a sticky note with only your address on it and then they’d showed up to your house. Seeing you afraid and not feeling safe anywhere, always worried about him and what would happen if you didn’t come up with the money had put your boyfriend in check and he’d been completely sober since but that still didn’t give you the money you needed to pay back. You did love him and the last thing you wanted to see was him hurt but you swore to yourself that if you were able to get out of this, you were cutting ties with him for good. For now, you needed to come up with $700 and you were given only 2 days. You’d thought to call your big brother Tig but had decided against it. He had always told you that if you ever needed money for anything, all you had to do was ask and it would be yours but he was also in an MC so you knew that telling him what had been going on could cause a whole new problem altogether. So you’d kept it quiet. You just hoped they’d be patient for a little while longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yeah, I’ll be home in a little bit. I just walked out. Ok. Alright bye. I love you too.” 

You hung up the call and stuck your phone back in your purse as you rounded the corner to the back of the building where your car was parked. 

“Look who we have here.” 

You spun around quickly, coming face to face with 3 men, the same three that had shown up at your house and thrown a rock through your window, spray painting an ‘X’ on your front door. You swallowed and backed up slowly. 

“We’re trying. We’ve got some money saved up, about $300. I know you said 2 days but I get paid at the end of the week and I’ll be able to get you all of the money he owes.”

You knew to bargain with them was a long shot but you had to try. It was already getting dark and you were the only car in the back lot. No one would find you until morning if something happened to you.

“$300? You think that’s enough?” 

You shook your head, your heart speeding up as 2 of them began to circle you, the one staying right in front of you. 

“I know it’s not. He didn’t tell me he owed anything. If I knew I would’ve come up with the money.” 

He stared at you for a moment before nodding his head. 

“Well, that’s good. I still don’t think he really gets it though. I think we’re gonna need to show him how serious we are about getting our money back.” 

You didn’t have a chance to run or even block as the back of his hand struck the side of your face. You stumbled a bit and you immediately tasted the metallic blood, your cheek and eye throbbing.  
The man behind you steadied you and tucked your hair behind your ear, smiling condescendingly at you. 

“You get it now?” 

You nodded gently, tears on your cheeks and blood on your chin. 

“Should we let you go?” 

You nodded again. 

“Please.” 

The men looked at each other, the main one shrugging. 

“Fine. I’m in a good mood today. Go home.”

You slowly backed away from them, walking quicker as you got to your car. You fumbled with your keys, your hands shaking violently and some blood dripping down onto your shirt from your busted lip.

As you opened the door, you heard their car start and one of them call out to you 

“Don’t forget. One day.” 

You ignored them, quickly getting into your car and letting out a breath as they drove off. You stayed with your hands on the wheel trying to steady your breathing. You got control of yourself and put on your seatbelt before starting the car and starting your drive home. This was the last straw. You would call Tig tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?” “Tig. It’s me.” “Hey sweetheart. How are you?” 

You laughed lightly as you looked at yourself in the mirror, your eye swollen and bruised. Your lip was split in the corner and your cheek was a light purple color.

“I’m…I’m not good. That’s why I’m calling you. I know we haven’t spoken in a little while but I need your help.”

There was silence on your brother's side of the phone for a couple seconds, sounds of him shuffling in the background before he spoke again, the light and happy tone gone from his voice. 

“What’s wrong babygirl?” “It’s complicated. I uh, I got back with my ex.” 

You paused expecting him to scold you but he stayed quiet and you continued. 

“He was clean but he relapsed and he’s been buying his shit on credit. He hasn’t paid any of it though and they want their money. They keep coming to my job and they came to the house. They cornered me in the parking lot when I was leaving yesterday. They…they just really want their money.”

You spoke quietly into the phone, huddled in the bathroom. You didn’t want your boyfriend to know because then he’d be pissed. He hated when you didn’t let him fix things but you weren’t going to risk your life just to stroke his ego. Tig had never liked him from the start but had let it go, not wanting to push you away. The age difference was already something that kept you separated and he didn’t want to stick his nose in your business. Even still, you loved each other more than anything and you knew that if there was anyone that you could count on, it was your brother.

“What did they do to you?” 

The anger in his voice was unmistakable. 

“They just roughed me up a little bit. Just a couple bruises.” 

You hoped he couldn’t hear your lie. 

“What else?” 

Your eyes slipped closed and you knew you’d be better off just telling the truth. 

“My eye is fucked. And my lip is busted.”   
“Come to the clubhouse.”   
“Tig it’s not that bad, I just-”   
“Come over. Now.”   
“Ok.”   
“We’ll talk about it here. I’ll get you the money but we need to talk.”

You knew he was going to tear you a new one for getting back with your ex and waiting so long to say something but you would take that. You just wanted to feel safe again and you knew to be with Tig and his brothers would do that. 

“I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”   
“Ok. I’ll be outside.”

You said your goodbyes and hung up, leaving the bathroom and making your way to the bedroom to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping out of your car, you saw Tig sitting at the table outside of the clubhouse, Happy right next to him. They both stood as you walked up to them, their faces furious when they saw your battered face. Happy fell back, letting Tig hug you first. Your brother said nothing as he wrapped his arms around you, holding your head to his chest. He smoothed down your hair and continued to hold you as you relaxed into him, feeling safe for the first time in 3 weeks. As you pulled away, Tig stepped to the side and let Happy have his turn hugging you.

The hug was much more brief but still just as soothing. He released you and gently placed a hand on your cheek, turning your face to the side to inspect the damage. You could see his jaw twitching as he looked at your black eye, his anger almost tangible. He let go of your cheek and looked to Tig who had the same look on his face. They both motioned to the door and you nodded, walking into the clubhouse and sitting down on the couch, both of them coming to sit across from you.

“Tell me what’s going on sis. All of it.” 

You looked down at your lap for a moment before looking back up.

“Dylan’s back on drugs. He owes the guys $700. He relapsed and I knew that but he didn’t tell me that he wasn’t paying. I should’ve known though. He lost his job so I’m the only one working. I’m paying all our bills and everything that we need. He kept it a secret and the only reason I found out was that they left a note on my car. They go to my job and leave notes, they came to the house and spray painted our door. I can’t do it anymore.”

They both nodded and Tig stood. 

“I’m going to give you the money but you and him are done. I mean it. He’s moving out and he better not ever speak to you again.” 

You said nothing, only nodded. 

“Hap will take you home later, pick up some stuff. You’re staying here for a couple days. Call your boyfriend and gimme the phone.” 

You looked at your brother with wide eyes. 

“Tig, no. Just let it go.”   
“No. I’m going to take him the money and make sure he gets it to the dealer. Then I’m gonna make sure he’s gone.”

He saw the look in your eyes and shook his head. 

“I’m not going to kill him but he will be out of the house and your life by tonight.” 

His tone left no room for argument and you reluctantly nodded. You knew that Dylan loved you but you couldn’t continue to live like this. You couldn’t risk your life because he couldn’t get his shit together. Him being out of your life was for the best and you knew that. You pulled your cell from your purse and scrolled through dialing his number and handing your brother the phone. He walked away outside with it, not wanting you to hear the conversation obviously. Happy stayed out though, staring you down. 

“What?”

He shook his head and looked away from you, over to the bar. 

“I just don’t get why you keep doing this to yourself. Fucking around with this guy you know ain’t shit.” You said nothing, mainly because you had nothing to say. To be honest, you didn’t even know at this point.

“He doesn’t treat you right. You deserve better than that junkie motherfucker.”   
“Don’t talk about him like that.” 

Hap’s eyes came back to you, the look of disappointment on his face making you look away in shame. 

“He’s garbage Y/N. He put you in danger.” 

The growl of his voice as he said the last part had you looking at him again. He seemed to notice and looked away again before standing up and walking away just as Tig came back in, holding your phone out to you.

“I’m gonna head out, go meet with him. I’ll be back in a little bit. When I get back, you and Hap can go pick up your stuff.”

You nodded and took your phone back. 

“Please…don't hurt him.” 

Your big brother looked at you quietly, his eyes softening after a moment. 

“You still love him don't you.”

You nodded gently, looking down at the floor. 

“I love him but I’m not in love with him. I just want him to be ok. I don’t want him to be lost anymore.” Tig nodded and pulled you back into his arms, leaving a reassuring kiss in your head. “I won’t hurt him. I promise. No go lay down in my dorm. You look like shit.” You laughed and playfully shoved him away from you, his smiled returning. 

“Asshole.” “That’s what big brothers are for.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How many days should I pack for?” 

You turned around to face Hap and found him still outside, inspecting your door. His usual expression of anger seemed to have doubled as he looked at the X. 

“I’ll get you a new door tomorrow.”   
“You don’t have to.”   
“Yes I do.” 

You looked at each other blankly before you cracked a smile and he returned it. 

“Get your crazy ass inside. You’re letting out my air.” 

He walked into the house and shut the door. You went to the kitchen and got him a beer, handing it over to him before going to your room and beginning to pack a bag. He followed you in and leaned against the doorframe, watching you.

“Tig take care of what’s-his-face coming back?” 

You rolled your eyes and pulled out another shirt, stuffing it into the bag. 

“Yes Happy. He’ll be gone.” 

The killer said nothing, just nodded once and took another swig, his eyes still on you. 

“You staying in Tig’s dorm?”   
“Yeah. I'm taking my own sheets though.” 

Hap snorted and laughed. “When was the last time you stayed at the clubhouse?” You blew out a breath and tried to think. “It’s been a while.” Happy nodded and looked at the wall, waiting for you to finish packing.  
When you had your things ready, you locked up the house and walked out. As you were walking to Happy’s bike, Dylan pulled up to the house. 

“Jesus Christ,” you groaned as you saw Hap’s hands clench into fists at his sides. 

You stepped in front of him as he stepped out of his car and walked over. “Baby, don’t do this.” “My brother already talked to you.” “I know that’s why I’m saying. He gave me the money and I paid them. Everything’s good now. We can just forget all this shit.”

Happy didn’t give you a chance to answer. He simply wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you back, coming to stand in front of you. Your boyfriend, or ex now, looked at Hap with uncertainty, glancing back at you to see if you were going to tell him who this man was. Happy didn’t bother with introductions though. 

“You and her are done. Go pack up your shit and get out. I find out you even had a dream about her, I’ll kill you.”

His voice was stone as were his eyes and your ex simply nodded, looking defeated as he walked to the house. Happy got on the bike without another word and you hopped on behind him, ready to get back to the clubhouse. You just wanted some music and booze to get your mind off of things, which the Sons had plenty of. For now though, you relaxed against Happy’s back as he drove, the smell of leather and his cologne engulfing you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here.“ 

You smiled and took the beer from his hand.

"Thanks Hap." 

He said nothing and nodded, taking a seat beside you on the couch. After a couple seconds of silence Happy finally spoke. 

"You’ll stay here until we handle everything.”

You nodded your head before narrowing your eyes in confusion. 

"Handle what? Alex already gave Dylan the money. He paid them. It’s done.”

Happy chuckled softly and shook his head but you could tell it wasn’t in humor.

"It won’t be ‘done’ until those assholes are in the ground. They know where you work, where you live. Anything else happens with that shit head ex of yours and they can come after you again. I ain’t letting that happen.“ 

You swallowed but nodded. He wasn’t lying. They did still pose a threat to you. While you didn’t want to be the one responsible for any extra problems for the club, you knew that Happy wasn’t going to let this one slide. He stayed looking at you with those eyes of stone before getting up and making his way over to Tig, no doubt to set a plan in motion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sun had already began to set and neither Tig nor Happy were back. They’d both told you to stay out at the clubhouse until they figured something out. You were still there at the clubhouse though waiting for them to return and had taken up conversation with one of the new prospects in the meantime. Just acting up on how things had been going around here in your absence. The stress of dealing with Dylan’s issues had taken up most of your time and you found yourself spending less and less time with your brother and the club. Now that you were free of that hold, you vowed that you would spend more time with the family you’d learned to love over the past few years. 

You were in the middle of talking about the upcoming fundraiser that Gemma and Luanne were setting up when you felt a strong hand place itself on your lower back. When you turned, you found Happy standing behind you, his eyes trained on the prospect. 

"Thanks for watching after her Rat. I got it from here." 

The prospect nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

"No problem Hap." 

Ratboy said nothing else and simply stood from his stool, walking away from the bar. 

"Nice meeting you Rat.”

He turned back around and nodded, a small smile showing for a second. 

“Yeah. Nice meeting you too." 

Happy on the other hand stood there stone faced. He could see the way Rat was looking at you and he didn’t like it. He could see the interest in his eyes and that he was enjoying the conversation with you. As much as he wanted you to make friends and get involved with the club again, he didn’t want any of the guys getting too close to you, especially not one of the prospects. 

He locked eyes with you and you gave him a small smile before you let out a yawn.

"Tired?" 

"Yeah. I think I’m gonna go take a nap.”

"You can use my room if you want. I don’t think Tigs cleaned up in a while. You know how he can be.“ 

With a shudder, you agreed. 

"You’re right. I’ll crash in your dorm until he gets the room ready.”

Hap nodded and you leaned up to kiss his cheek gently.

"Thank you Happy.“ 

He stayed quiet and watched you as you walked away, your hips unknowingly enticing him as they swayed. The hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it.

"Where’s she headed?" 

Hap looked over at Kozik and tried to make it seem as if he was uninterested. He didn’t need to be raising any suspicions. 

"She’s tired, wanted to take a nap." 

"Good. She could use some rest." 

Kozik left it at that and hopped up onto one of the bar stools, pouring himself and Happy a shot. 

"Tig said you guys are trying to figure out who went after her. Did you find them yet?" 

Happy shook his head and knocked back the shot, grabbing the bottle and pouring himself another one. 

"Not yet. But I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Coffee?”

Happy nodded his head and watched as you gracefully made your way around the kitchen. Pulling out a mug for him and pouring in the coffee, taking a deep breath as the steam and aroma made its way up to your nose. You left it black, tossed in a spoon of sugar and stirred it, Happy not one for light nor overly sweet coffee. You set the mug down in front of him and smiled as he reached for it, throwing a wink your way. You turned back around and pulled out a plate, pulling the warm bagel from the toaster and spreading on some butter. Happy watched as you whipped together a quick breakfast for him, happily humming to yourself as you finally were back in your own home and feeling safe.

Tig had handled the boyfriend situation, making sure to sever that tie once and for all, while happy had handled the safety situation. New and improved locks for the whole house, reinforced thresholds for all the doors and a top-notch camera surveillance security system that could be looked at from the clubhouse as well, thanks to Juice. The only thing left according to Happy was a new gun. Something with good knockdown power, he has said. So, after a good hour at the local gun shop in downtown Charming, handling various pistols to see which felt better for you, you were now in the countryside with Happy doing target practice with your new piece.

Happy smirked as he watched you from the fence, hit all the targets one by one. Your aim was great on your own, but you were a little rough around the edges with your stance. A couple nudges here and there, now you had cleared the whole setup, three times over. You turned around and faced happy, a content smile on your face as he stood back up straight and walked towards you, pulling the ear muffs from your head and purposefully messing up your hair as he did. You shoved him playfully and put the piece down in the case, shaking out your hair and tossing it over to one side.

You almost missed the look Happy had given you then, his eyes locked in on your face and how beautiful you looked with the sun glittering off of your hair, your eyes as bright as ever in the brightness. You slowed your hand from running through your hair and stayed looking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s get back to the clubhouse before your brother sends out a search party.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You grinned and cheered as Jax jumped Tig’s last solid and landed the 8 ball in the furthest right pocket, the boys erupting into chaos as he snatched the wad of cash from the edge of the table that had been stacking up throughout the night. He simply shrugged with his signature smirk as they all babbled wondering how he had done it, Tig’s mouth hung open. An arm made its way around your shoulders as you looked on and you smiled softly, looking over to see Kozik in the seat next to you.

“How you doing sweetheart?”

“I’m great. Better than I’ve been in a while if I’m being honest.”

The blonde grinned and nodded his head, his right hand squeezing your shoulder as his left lifted his beer bottle to tap it against yours.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. You deserved to get away from that shithead. We’re all happy to have you.”

You smiled in return and nodded, truthfully grateful for the warm reception you’d gotten since getting more involved again. Once upon a time, this was a normal thing, for you to be in the clubhouse during a weekend party, drinking and laughing and enjoying yourself. But the life happened and your relationship with Dylan had seemed to drain out all the happiness from your life, including your interaction with your older brother and the club which had come to be your family just as it had come to be Tig’s. now that was all in the past and you were making up for lost time, getting back in the swing of things which included meeting the new faces of SAMCRO.

You continued your conversation with him, making each other laugh, completely oblivious to the glare that was boring into the two of you from across the room as Happy watched. The arm around your shoulder had been enough to get his attention but now the arm had long since been removed and the hand that had been draped over your shoulder in a friendly manner was now softly grasping onto your knee. Happy was not pleased with the sight in the least but had tried to stay to himself. He had no reason to be jealous he continued to remind himself. You weren’t his. You weren’t anyone’s. You were your own woman and had just come from a relationship, a shitty one at that. No way you were going to be interested in getting back into one, especially with someone like him. But as the clock ticked by, Happy could feel himself growing more and more irritated with the sight of another brother touching you that he stood stiffly and walked out the clubhouse, into the night air.

Happy had always had feelings for you. From the moment he had met you years ago, he had been drawn to you. Your smile, how your eyes lit up a room. How you loved to laugh and always seized the opportunity to do so. You were a breath of fresh air, the only female that he had ever truly been able to see himself making a life with. But you were Tig’s sister and you were off limits. Kozik should know that.

“What’re you doing out here by yourself killer?”

He didn’t turn around or react as Kozik made his way outside to him, pulling his pack of cigarettes from his kutte. He offered one to Happy but he kept his eyes forward, silently shaking his head. Kozik didn’t seem to pick up on the tension.

“Had to take a breather. It was getting stuffy in there.”

Happy simply nodded and stayed quiet as Kozik began to make small talk, telling about the ride down from Tacoma and how shitty the weather had been but Happy wasn’t listening. His mind was just on you, and Kozik, and his fucking arm wrapped around you and his mouth was speaking before his brain even had a chance to keep up.

“You tryin’ to get in her pants?”

Kozik cut off his sentence, turning to squint at Happy.

“Who’s?”

“You know who.”

Kozik laughed softly and shook his head, taking a swing from his beer.

“Tig’s sister?”

“Y/N. Her name is Y/N.”

Kozik’s smile wavered as he took in the tone of Happy’s voice and finally took note of the tension in the air.

“No man. We’re just talking. Just shooting the shit and getting to know each other.”

Happy nodded then, more to himself than anything and looked back forwards.

“Good. She’s got enough on her plate. She don’t need someone coming and playing with her feelings.”

Kozik nodded and held his hands up in defense.

“I’m not bro. Just making a friend. That’s all.”

Happy nodded again and felt his shoulders relax, Kozik clapping a hand on his shoulder before tossing his cig and heading back inside.

Hap grumbled and ran a hand roughly over his face before turning around and heading back inside this time. When he looked back to where you were, he found you sitting alone this time, Kozik over by the bar and away from you. He felt bad in that moment, wondering if he had overreacted and made his way over to you. He tried to ignore the clutch in his heart when your eyes lit up upon seeing him.

“Hey Happy.”

He smiled, noticing the tired look in your eyes.

“You look exhausted.”

With a nod, you finished off the last of your beer and stood up to stretch, grabbing your purse.

“Yeah, I’m gonna head out. Walk me to my car?”

“Of course.”

Tossing your empty bottle into the nearby trashcan, you waved to goodbye to the guys, Juice waving back.

“You leaving already?”

“Yeah. Its already pretty late and I’m tired.”

“Ok. I can walk you out if you want?”

You didn’t have time to respond to him, barely even enough time to register what he had said before Happy was shutting him down.

“No. I’m taking her.”

His voice left no room for disagreement and there was a sharp edge to it that had his brothers looking at him. He shifted slightly under their gaze and tried to hide a wince. He wasn’t doing too good at this whole hiding his feelings thing.

You noticed the tension and forced a yawn, wrapping your arms around yourself.

“Thanks for the good time guys. I appreciate it.

The other Sons nodded and you smiled as the rest of them said their goodbyes to you before you and Happy waked out of the clubhouse. With you gone, Jax was the first to speak as they all looked at each other.

“What the hell was that?”

Happy had expected that everyone would be still doing their own thing when he returned from walking you out, so he was surprised, to say the least when he came back in and found them all looking at him.

He grabbed someone’s jacket from the stool and tossed it up on the bar, taking a seat in the empty stool beside Juice and poured himself a shot, not looking at anyone.

“What?”

They all shrugged and smirked, Tig feigning ignorance.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My sister drive out alright?”

Happy snorted and knocked back the shot.

“Of course she did. You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

Everyone exchanged looks and smiled even more as Kozik playfully nudged his shoulder against his.

“Yeah, that’s why he almost bit my fucking head off for putting my arm around her.”

“And mine for offering to walk her out.”

They all laughed as Juice chimed in and Happy held his middle finger out to them.

“She asked me to. Besides, nobody can take care of her like I can because…because I just fucking like her alright? I got feelings for her and shit. It is what it is.”

Tired of hiding it, Happy just let it out before looking back down at the bar with a scowl. He was waiting for someone to laugh, someone to poke fun, Tig to question him but instead, there was an eerie silence after his revelation and he looked up expecting to find them looking at him. Instead, he looked to find them all staring wide-eyed behind him and he cursed under his breath before closing his eyes.

“She’s behind me isn’t she.”

They all stifled as laugh and he turned around to find you there hiding your face slightly behind your hair, a bashful and embarrassed smile on your face as you pointed to the lump of black fabric in front of Happy.

“I forgot my sweater.”

Grabbing the sweater, he turned around and hopped off the stool handing it over to you and rubbing the back of his neck.

“How much of that uh, did you hear?”

With a shrug, you pulled on your seater and smiled at him softly.

“Enough to ask you to walk me out to my car again.”


End file.
